Dear Brother I'll Never Forget You
by paulsgirl34
Summary: When Lily McCartney loses her brother Paul McCartney it takes a toll on her and her husband George Harrison. *THE STORY IS WAY BETTER*
1. Chapter 1

"lily I have some bad news" George was saying as walked into our New York home. "I'm in the kitchen" I yelled out trying to find something for dinner "hi george whats the matter you look like you've been crying"."lily you might want to sit down" his voice sounded distraught like it was coming from somwhere else. I pull a chair out from the table and sit down as I take off my apron. "lily Pauls dead" I wanted to tell you before you got swarmed with reporters. I suddenly cant breath "Pauls my only brother" i say in utter shock. George and i had married a year or so back after Paul introduced us at a little church fete in Woolton and we moved to new york about a week ago in fact all the Beatles did. I stand up now a little weak in the knees i puut on my Blue 'The Beatles' coat and say "I'm going for a walk Marys asleep and dinners in the oven" I grab my phone and walk out the door. I don't get far before im swamped by reporters and sobbing fans holding signs with pauls picture. suddenly there 50 microphones shoved in my face

"how are you copeing"

"when were you told about his death"

"how do you feel"

"where are you going"

i figure i better answer a few or I will never get out of here. I hear a female reporter ask "When did you find out"

"oh about five minutes ago"

"have you spoken to linda yet"

"no not yet"

"How do you feel"

"Well he was my brother i grew up with him you know its a drag"

"have you spoken to any of the other Beatles yet"

"Well my husband George told me but..uh..no i havent spoken to John or Ringo"

"What was he like growing up"

"He was funny and..uh..playful now please I have to leave"

I walk away quickly and pull my phone from my pocket and rang up dad

"hello"

"Hey daddy"

"oh hello lily I haven't spoken to you in ages whats the matter"

"uh..have you heard about paul"

"ya John called me an hour ago"

"do you want to talk about it"

"well theres not much to say besides I wish i could see him again"

ya daddy me to...George and I have been talking about bringing mary out there to see you"

"That would be nice"

"ok i have to go bye"

"bye"

The next day i saw the headline 'Paul McCartney dead when asked about his death remorseless sister replies "Its a drag" ' ."george they make me look like a cold hearted bitch". I'm sitting in the living room watching the news and crying buckets when the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hi I'm looking for lily harrison"

"Speaking"

"yes i'm calling to ask if you would make an apearance on the Today Show"

"uh..ya sure when"

"Tommorro morning"

"ok thank you"

I was watching the news again and it said:

Possibly one of the greatest singer songwriters in history was shot and killed in front of his New York home last night around nine by a man named Erik Patterson who said he was on a mission from god and that Paul was the anti-christ. Patterson emerged from the bushes and fire six shots into McCartneys back. Upon hearing the shots ran to her husbands aid and called 911 he was rushed to Rosevelt Memorial Hospital were he was pronounced dead at nine-thirty.I picked up the phone and rang up John next

"hello"

"hey yoko is John there"

"ya hold on"

I waited a momment to hear the voice i had grown so accostom to

"hello"

John its lily"

"oh hey"

"so you told daddy about Paul"

"ya"

"so..uh..They're having a funeral in Woolton are you going"

"I don't know I mean he was my best mate and all but...maybe"

"I have to he was brother plus dad wants to see mary"

"well I got to go"

"ok talk again soon"

"ok bye"

In one week I am on The Today Show then David Letterman then Conan then Jay Leno then Jimmy Fallon and they all wanted to talk about Paul for example The Today Show

"Lily and George Harrison thank you for being with us"

"of corse"

"now can you tell us what Paul was like growing up"

"Well he was a little diva..uh..once when we were small I covered him with grape jam and he started crying about how i ruined his new clothes and george had made a penut butter jelly sandwich by wiping jam off pauls leg"

"hahahaha and when did you hear the sad news"

"Well george came in and told me..uh..um..that night at about 10:00 P.M."

"how did you feel when he told you"

" I did'nt believe him at first it felt like the air had been sucked out of me"

"Well i'm terribly sorry for your loss"

We get out of there in time to meet John and Yoko for lunch. As I sit there I cant help thinking this has to be some terible nightmare who would want to kill Paul I mean he was so sweet and giving. The news is on in the resturant and they start talking about Paul and the murder. I just bury may face in Georges shoulder and cry buckets. When I get home I cry even more and scream at the TV that erik patterson is the jerk of all jerks for taking Paul away from me. George mean while was packing our stuff to make a trip to Liverpool so we could see my dad and pay our final respects to my wonderful little brother.

As I get off the plane I see my best freind Rita waiting for me with a sign that read Lily and George Harrison. I ran over as soon as I spoted her and left Mary to George. Then she just grabs me and starts saying how she misses him so much and it as her fault he left liverpoolin the first place

"Oh Rita It's so hard I'm a disaster I'm a horrible mother to little mary and a horible daughter for not visiting daddy"

"Lily you are the most amazing person I've ever met"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Beatles

I stood at the entrance to the cemetery, the same place Paul and I had buried our mother so long ago. "George I can't do it I love him to much to see him like that." He put his arms around me "I loved him to he was my mentor." I step to through the gate and John was the first one to hug me. I slowly stepped up to the coffin, he just looked like he was sleeping. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Ringo. He pulled me into a hug and said "I'm so sorry Lil we all loved Paul" I stepped up to the podium to give my eulogy "Jesus, what can say. I wrote a letter to him and I want to read it to you.

Dear Paul,

I love you more than I can express through words, I mean your my little brother, the one who lifted me out of my depression after mum died you introduced me to John who cheered me up and then my husband George so I need to say I love you so much ill see u in heaven

Dear brother ill never forget you,

Lily"


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped down from the podium, and walked back to the casket. "I never thought you would die before me little brother. Will you tell mum I said hi and I love her?" I paused when John's new wife Ali pulled me into a tight hug. Ali and I had been friends since John introduced her a few years back. She was the sweetest thing and she was crazy about Paul. John gave a speech next "Paul you practically were my brother. I remember when we met a Wooten Quarry church we played 'Come go with me' by the Del Vikings but I didn't know the words so I made them up. Then our friend Ivan introduced us and you played '20 flight rock'. I remember when I met your lovely sister Lily and you looked me dead in the eye and said 'Johnny if you try anything I'll hurt you' and I didn't. Then when we got our first record deal. Paul I can't express how amazing you were with words I can just say I wish you were still here, but your with Mary now. Goodbye" he stepped down and hugged me. George got up there and didn't have much to say but "Paul you really were a brother to me, or brother in law at least. Thank you for allowing me to meet your lovely sister and trusting me more than John. I love brother and I wish I could have said that before now. You were a mentor to me. Goodbye Paul!" When Ringo got up there he could only say "it wouldn't have been the Beatles without you Paul goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked over to Linda ,Paul's widow, and hugged her and said "If you need anything your my sister now don't hesitate to call George and I"

(1 day later)

"Lily,Lily wake up its almost noon!" I woke up in my old room at dads house the same room Paul had woken me up in so many times to get ready for school. I rolled over put my pillow over my head and subconsciously said "5 more minutes Paul" I didn't even realize I had said till I felt George's warm rough hand on my cold soft shoulder. He leaned down and kissed my cheek "Your dad made us breakfast, and you need to eat" I rolled over I could tell he was worried when I looked into his eyes. It had been a week since Paul died and I had hardly eaten anything. I stood up and walked over to the window, and thought back to when I was 16 and George would throw pebbles to get me to come outside at night I would slip outside, and Paul would find us having dinner together outside, and say "well at least it wasn't John." " I miss him George I didn't want to wake up because I was dreaming he was still alive." I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer to him " it's ok he's in a better place with your mum and Stu Sutcliffe and Julia." I thought about what it would be like to see mum again. " your right I just never thought my little brother would die before me" I said turning from the window. George was still devastatingly handsome though his face was wrought with worry.


End file.
